Essay Credentials
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: AU – Sara Sidle is a shy 19-year-old college student with Catherine Willows as her Advanced English teacher. Sometimes, love comes in at the most unexpected times. For the right or wrong reason. Soul mates don't age. But first, they'll have to play by the rules, then, maybe, they'll be the lucky ones. Early smut. [co-writer: dcmasters]
1. Unlocking Forbidden Feelings

Essay Credentials

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 1: Unlocking Forbidden Feelings**

Sara, at 19 years old, walked into her Advaced English class on a Saturday afternoon. Normally, no one would be here, but her instructor, Catherine Willows, had asked her to come in for some extra help on her mid-term essay.

Truth by told, Sara was a little intimidated. Catherine wasn't very much older than she was and she found her very attractive, but she'd been careful not to to get caught staring, lest she be in trouble or teased.

But her dreams had told her differently. Always bothersome and extremely racey. She was so beautiful and smart, but Sara knew she had no chance. "Catherine?"

Catherine gave a smile. "Come in, Sara. Take a seat," she encouraged. Catherine had noticed the soft looks her pupil often gave her, and though at times they made her heart race, she had brushed them off. She had her professionalism to maintain.

Sara smiled, taking a seat in front of her desk. "Thank you for seeing me."

"You're welcome. What was it you specifically wanted help with?" she asked, sitting opposite the brunette.

"Well, I have 3/4 of my essay on the effects of stress on the average student finished, but I couldn't find anyomre worthwhile info. Everyone's different, so I didn't want to quote and get bad information."

"So why don't you use your own experience? What do you find stressful as a student?"

Sara laughed a bit nervously, avoiding her instructor's gaze.

"Something funny?"

She cleared her throat. "No...I'm just a bit distracted. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you show me what you've got so far?"

Sara nodded, pulling out her laptop and carrying it over to Catherine's desk, opening it, logging in and pulling up her essay, trying not to let her mind wander from the low cut top Catherine was wearing. She was too shy to make a move anyway, but it was still embarrassing.

Catherine gave a shiver as she felt Sara's breath tickle her neck when she leant forward. Opening her drawer, she pulled out her reading glasses and put them on as she began reading. She rarely wore them in class, partly because she felt like they made her look old.

Sara smiled. "Why don't you wear them in class?"

"You're too smart to believe me if I said to disillusion you all I have perfect eye sight," she smiled, then sighed. "They make me look old."

"You're not old. I don't believe that. Th-they look really..." she blushed.

Catherine turned to study Sara's face. "Really what?" she asked softly.

"Uh," she scratched her head, "they make you look beautiful a-and..."

Catherine just gave a smile as she blushed, turning back to the screen, crossing her legs.

Sara pursed her lips, going back over to grab her research notes before pulling a chair over to sit next to her.

Catherine glanced at the ordered notes. "You're very organized."

"I try to be."

Catherine smiled, brushing Sara's hand as she reached for a page of notes. "Ok, so from this research which do you think you should cut out?"

"Well, maybe the last two paragraphs on that last page..."

"Good," Catherine nodded, "Ok and then the rest, I'd link the similarity in any answers and they should give you an average summary."

Sara smiled. "Thank you," she said, bending to pick up a pencil from the floor. "I just don't like having under the required number of pages."

Catherine's eyes followed Sara's body, biting her lip a little as she got a view of the student's cleavage, clearing her throat before she gave her answer. "Well, I think what you have in quality of essay, will more than make up for quantity."

Sara grinned, then realized where her gaze was settled and blushed profusely. She went to stand, but her papers slipped from her grasp, scattering all over the floor. Looks like her nerves had more of a hold than she realized. She sighed, moving her chair to grab them.

Catherine quickly knelt opposite, helping Sara gather her papers. "I drop things all the time," she smiled, looking up at her.

"Clumsy me," she said, trying to keep their hands from touching.

"Hey..." Catherine said, covering Sara's hand with her own. "Slow down. Hurrying will make it worse."

Sara flinched as if a shock of electricity passed through her.

Catherine studied Sara's face, unsure of her expression. "Are you ok?" she whispered.

Sara shook her head, sitting back in her seat. "I-I should go..."

Catherine's face was full of concern as she knelt in front of her student, touching Sara's cheek with the back of her hand. "Are you feeling ill?"

Sara flinched again, pulling away and looking down as she blushed.

"Sara, if I've done something wrong... I'm really sorry..."

"What? No! Y-you didn't do anything...I just..."

"Just what?" Catherine asked, inching closer, palm on Sara's cheek once more.

Sara bit her lip, looking up. She was so amazingly beautiful. Soft hair, tender lips, soothing voice. "I...you're so amazing..." Sara looked into her eyes, trying to hide her lust in her eyes, but knew it wasn't working.

"I..." Catherine managed softly, faltering. She knew it was wrong, but there was just something about Sara. She was beautiful, smart, looked stunning even when she wore sweats.

The brunette looked away. "I-I know it's not possible..."

"Don't look away," Catherine whispered, turning Sara's head back toward her.

"What? Why?"

"B-because..." Catherine managed, unable for answer any further.

Sara took her hand. "Why?"

Sara's touch made her shiver, so when her lips brushed Sara's, she barely knew what was happening.

Sara kissed her gently, pulling her close. She was so warm.

"We can't..." Catherine whimpered against Sara's lips, pulling back before all rational thought was thrown out the window as the redhead moved forward again, kissing her student hard.

Sara moaned deeply. "Mmm..."

Catherine's arms snaked around the brunette's neck, moving closer.

Sara pulled back a little. "You're not expecting anyone else?"

Catherine shook her head, eyes still closed.

"Can we go somewhere...more private?" she asked with a blush.

Catherine nodded, kissing her gently. She couldn't help it. "Wherever you like."

"Where do you live? Are you married? I guess I've never asked."

"A couple of blocks away. I'm divorced."

Sara nodded, grabbing her computer and putting everything into her bag. "Do you walk to school?"

Catherine nodded. "Except this morning. My car was serviced yesterday so I wanted to test it out."

Sara smiled, shouldering her bag.

* * *

Catherine led Sara to her car, arriving at her place a couple of minutes later. It wasn't until the older woman unlocked the front door, stepping inside, that she grew nervous again.

Sara followed her in, setting her bag by the door and taking off her shoes. "Nice place."

"Thanks," she replied, shedding her jacket as she slipped off her heels.

Sara smiled. "So..any idea how this should go?"

Catherine shook her head nervously, looking away. "I've never done anything like this before..."

Sara walked over, hugging her tightly. "You're warm."

Catherine's arms slowly wrapped around her. "I'm nervous..."

Sara nodded. "So am I, but I know I won't regret it," she said, sitting with her on the couch, kissing her softly. "By the way, I've never done anything like this," she whispered. "There's just something about you that unlocks this forbidden side in me."

Hearing Sara's words caused the older woman to kiss her deeply, finally giving a soft moan as she began to relax.

Sara hugged her close, kissing her. "Mmm..."

Catherine slowly lay back, pulling the brunette on top of her as their kiss continued.

"You're very beautiful," she moaned into their kiss.

Catherine moaned deepening their kiss. "As are you..."

Sara slipped her tongue inside.

Catherine's fingertips stroked the exposed flesh of Sara's lower back, playing with the brunette's tongue.

Sara moaned deeply.

"Take the reins," Catherine moaned. Usually she was in control, but there was something inside her that needed Sara to, a burning desire.

Sara nodded, sitting up, popping the buttons on Catherine's blouse and throwing it to the floor and her bra, quickly taking one in her mouth.

"Ohh.." Catherine groaned, running her fingers through Sara's hair.

Sara went slowly. "If it's too much..."

"No," the redhead replied, then gave a moan, "I'm yours."

Sara moaned deeply, switching breasts.

Catherine's back arched a little, her nipple going deeper into the brunette's mouth as she moaned.

"Mmm..."

"Sara..." she moaned. God, she was amazing.

Sara moved up, nipping her neck, holding her tightly.

Catherine gasped then gave a long, shaky moan.

Sara kissed the spot, going to suck on her collarbone, hard to leave a mark, "Now you are mine," she growled by her ear.

Catherine gave a deeper, more forceful moan. She loved the sound of that. Her hands moved above her head, surrendering all control to the brunette. "Then have your way with me..."

Sara stood, slowly stripping her clothes before stripping Catherine's remaining ones, kissing her legs.

Catherine inhaled sharply, her breath shaky. "Mmm, Sara..."

Sara looked up at her. "Ok?" she asked.

"God, yes," Catherine said a little quickly, making her blush.

Sara smiled, spreading her legs, stroking her clit with her tongue.

Catherine gasped, arching a little. "Oh, Sara," she moaned.

"Maybe...a bed would make you feel a bit better?" Sara asked, sensing how nervous Catherine was. "The last thing I want is for you to say it doesn't feel right," she said.

Catherine smiled, nodding. Standing, she took Sara's hand, leading her through to the bedroom. "This is it..."

Sara smiled. The bedspread and comforter set was a light blue, the wooden floor had seen much wear. The walls were an off-white color, pictures hung on them. Sara hugged her. "It's lovely."

"Thanks," Catherine smiled, holding her close, "I like simple things."

"Are you still sure about this?"

"Yes," Catherine nodded.

Sara pulled the covers down, but stood beside the bed. "You first?"

Catherine nodded, moving to lay in the middle of the bed before watching Sara.

Sara laid beside her. "Cover us or not?"

"Either. I don't mind," Catherine smiled.

Sara smiled back, kissing her gently.

Catherine gave a soft moan. "I... if you..." she managed.

"If I what?"

"Third drawer, if you want anything at any point..." she said with a blush.

Sara smirked. "And you're comfortable with anything in there?"

Catherine nodded. There were some larger toys she hadn't yet tried, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be willing to.

Sara dug in the drawer, finding a larger toy. "Hmm..."

Catherine closed her eyes, wanting whatever Sara did, right now, to be a surprise.

Sara took a breath, slicking up the toy. It didn't matter if the toy had been used or not. She knew injury was more likely if the toy wasn't properly lubricated, but before she slipped anything inside, Sara set the toy on the nightstand, kissing her passionately, rubbing her clit gently.

"Ohh..." Catherine moaned into their kiss, running her hands over Sara's back.

Sara moaned, slipping a finger inside, then one more. "Are you ok for anything yet?"

Just the danger of their relationship had made her wet at Sara's first touch. She moved against Sara's fingers a little, suddenly feeling desperate for her student. "What do you think?" she moaned, "And I told you, you have control."

Sara smiled up at her. "I know, but I was only making sure," she said, pulling her fingers out and slipping the toy in slowly. "I'll go slow," she moaned, kissing her as she went in farther.

Catherine gasped, then moaned into their kiss, deepening it.

Sara went in more, stopping when it wouldn't go anymore. "So beautiful," she moaned.

"Mmm, you're sexy," the redhead moaned, moving against the toy.

Sara purred. "So are you," she said, moving the toy, in and out steadily.

Catherine released a series of moans, then looked Sara in the eyes. "Mmm, harder... please..." she begged.

The brunette nodded, moving it harder, and a little faster. "Mmm, god so sexy..."

"Oh, yes!" Catherine moaned, "You feel amazing."

"Mmm... Really honey? Does it...feel...really...good?" she asked, going harder at each pause.

"Yes!" Catherine cried in response, her eyes closing as she began moving against Sara, "Oh, yes, Sara!"

Sara kissed her passionately, moving the toy faster. "Ohhh... yes. Are you going to come for me, honey?" she moaned by her ear.

Catherine gave several loud moans. There was no denying the woman eight years her junior _really_ knew how she liked it. "Shit!" she gasped suddenly, her breath quickening, "Mmm, just there... Don't stop... That's it, fuck me..."

Sara moaned loudly, going faster and faster. "Yes...oh! God! So sexy! Come on me! You're so sexy!"

"S-SARAAAAA!" Catherine finally screamed, looking into Sara's eyes as she came hard.

Sara gently pulled the toy out, sucking it clean, moaning. "Oh god... Please, Catherine! Please!" she begged, setting the toy on the nightstand and kissing her hard. "That was amazing, honey..."

Catherine moaned loudly into Sara's mouth. Just watching her sucking the toy had made her so wet. Catherine slipped a hand between their legs, lightly stroking Sara's clit.

Sara shivered, laying on the bed, smiling at her. "I need it...need you... for so long, b-but I was too afraid..."

Catherine pressed a finger to Sara's lips. "Shh..." she whispered, leaning down to kiss the brunette's neck lightly, stroking her clit gently.

Sara moaned loudly, arching into her.

"Mmm, so wet," Catherine purred by her ear, "Something you want?"

She smirked. "Fuck me hard."

Catherine took the toy from the stand, teasing Sara as she stroked her sensitive bundle with the tip of the toy.

"Ohh..."

Catherine smirked, slipping the tip inside her as she kissed her deeply.

"Ohh, Catherine! Yes! I wish you could fuck me!"

The redhead smirked, slipping the toy back out as she stepped from the bed to pull on a harness, attaching the toy before moving between Sara's legs to tease her with the tip again. "What did you want again?" she asked with a smirk.

Sara kissed her hard, her nails scraping her back.

Catherine moaned, spreading Sara's legs wider as she slid a couple of inches inside the brunette.

"Ohhh...God...you feel so good. It doesn't really hurt, but it's probably because I want you so bad."

"Mmm, you are so wet," Catherine whispered, "More?"

"Please!"

Catherine slowly moved deeper, inch by inch until she was all the way in, holding still to allow the brunette to adjust, kissing her hard.

Sara held her tightly, whimpering a little at the girth of it.

"You ok?" Catherine asked softly, "We can stop..."

The brunette shook her head. "N-no. Don't s-stop..." she moaned. "Just...go slow."

Catherine nodded, kissing Sara gently, moving slowly as requested.

Sara locked her eyes on Catherine and focused. She was so soft and warm. Catherine was taking her time. And she felt incredible. Every stroke stretched her more and more, but she was loving the pleasure and forgetting the pain as she grew wetter and wetter, moaning louder.

Catherine felt the toy beginning to move with greater ease as she increased speed slightly, smiling down at the brunette. "God you're beautiful."

Sara moaned louder. "Ohh! God yes! Fuck!"

Catherine leant down to kiss her gently as she thrust a little harder.

"Yes Catherine!"

"Mmm baby, that moan is so sexy," Catherine whispered, increasing speed.

"Catherine!" she moaned.

The older woman's head dipped as she took Sara's right nipple in her mouth with a loud moan, sucking gently.

"Ohhh!"

Catherine smirked, beginning to flick her tongue quickly and moving inside the brunette in time with every flick of her tongue.

"Yes! Oh god! Faster! Harder! God, you feel so good!"

Catherine obeyed, kissing Sara passionately as she went harder and faster with each thrust, moaning.

Sara moaned loudly, her hips bucking hard.

"Oh, Sara... so sexy..." Catherine moaned, going harder still, "Mmm, come for me baby..."

"Oh God! I-I'm sooo close!"

Catherine hips bucked into her, grinding a little, kissing Sara hard.

"FUCK ME, CATHERINE!" Sara screamed. "OH SHIT...I-I'M COMING!" she called, feeling a gush of wetness.

"SARA!" Catherine screamed as she came again, feeling the brunette's wetness against her thighs.

Sara moaned, struggling to catch her breath. "C-Catherine? C-Can I do something else too?"

"You can do anything you like," Catherine managed.

"Well, there's actually a few things," Sara answered, blushing.

Catherine nodded, kissing her gently.

"Pull away carefully and sit against the pillows..."

Catherine kissed the brunette again as she slowly pulled away before moving to sit against the pillows. "Like this?"

"Mhm," she said, straddling her lap and kissing her.

Catherine's arms wrapped around the brunette's neck, all memory of the relationship they shared before today lost as she kissed her passionately.

Sara moaned, kissing her back and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Mmm, want me to ride you?" she purred.

"Mmm... I'd love that..." the redhead moaned.

Sara slowly lowered herself onto the toy. "Ohh, god..."

Catherine nipped Sara's neck, moaning by her ear.

The brunette moaned, slowly making her way all the way down, moaning deeply when their skin touched. "Mmm, you feel so good," she said, resting her hands behind her, slowly riding.

"Feel good baby?" Catherine asked running a finger lightly down the center of Sara's body.

"Mmm, so much!" Sara said, going a little faster. "You? I-I know you s-said you'd never done this... Or even thought of it."

"It's amazing," Catherine managed, squeezing Sara's breasts, "And I never said I hadn't done this before..."

"But you...ohhh...you said you were nervous..."

"Because... it's you," Catherine moaned, her teeth grazing Sara's left nipple.

"What...did you picture...doing to me?" Sara moaned, going faster.

"Taking you hard from behind," Catherine replied, blushing as her hands moved to Sara's hips, thrusting up when Sara moved down.

"Mmm, oh god... Again!"

Catherine met each of Sara's movements with a hard thrust, increasing speed. "God, you look so sexy," she groaned, the toy hitting her clit.

Sara kissed her hard. "K-keep going..." she moaned.

Catherine kept a steady pace, moaning into Sara's mouth as she returned the kiss, slowly speeding up.

Sara moaned into her mouth. She never thought this would actually happen, not in her wildest dreams. But here they were. She moved a hand behind her, slipping three fingers into Catherine.

"Oh Sara!" Catherine cried, burying her face against the brunette's neck, dropping light kisses as her hips bucked harder.

Sara balanced in one arm, leaning into her as her fingers moved fast, moaning, focusing.

Catherine's teeth grazed Sara's earlobe. "Yes! You feel so good!" she moaned, speeding up, "Come for me..."

Sara's fingers moved faster and faster. Before she knew it, she crashed over the edge. "CATHERINE!"

"SARA!" Catherine screamed in harmony, her movements slowing until she stopped, holding tightly to Sara.

Sara pulled her fingers away, Catherine dripping down as she sucked them clean, then laid against her. "Wow..."

"Mhm... you were amazing."

"Just me?" she asked. "Hey, can I ask a personal question? Well, not like I need to ask to ask, but..."

"Sure," Catherine smiled, stroking her cheek.

"You said you had done this before, so...your divorce. Was it from your husband or wife? I ask because a strap-on isn't bought for one person..."

"My husband. I married young because it's what our parents wanted. I still wasn't sure about my... preference."

"And you've had a woman with you, before this, since your divorce?"

"Yes. Why? Does it make a difference?" the redhead frowned.

Sara shook her head. "No. I-I was just asking," she said, "but I need to ask one more thing: is this the first time you've been with a student? I only ask because I really do like you and not just because of this. I really know nothing of your personal life and..."

"It's the first time I've gone against everything I've been taught, yes."

Sara smiled, hugging her tightly. "And you're ok with that?"

"Well, you can't help the way you feel about someone, whoever they are."

"That's true. I need to tell you why I asked. It's because of the rumors of the chemistry teacher and well...he apparently picks a student and... if they don't do what he asks, they flunk. What could be worse is that when, by chance, someone falls for him, I mean, he's pretty young, he tosses them to the curb when the semester is over. I-I'm not saying you'd ever be like that, but..."

Catherine frowned. "He does what?!"

Sara nodded. "Every semester. And that's from the people that have been here a while..."

"Some people disgust me."

"And me. No one tells the dean because he can ruin their grades."

Catherine sighed. "Maybe I'll have to find another way to get him fired."

"Another way?"

"Yeah. I have an idea, but just keep all this to yourself, ok?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"We have to keep any submitted coursework and class exams, that sort of thing. They all get filed in our classrooms under lock and key. Now, he will submit the grades on the online system, but it can be audited by an independent examiner to check for discrepancies at any time during random inspection. And I happen to have a friend in the educational auditing office..."

Sara nodded. "But if you say anything, aren't you worried about your job? Amd how exactly will that help? To catch him wouldn't we need like...audio or video proof?"

"They take anonymous tip offs all the time. When his grade discrepancies are seen, he'll lose his job and be unemployable in education again. But yes, if we wanted to catch him for the other stuff, we would. Or a statement from a student."

"I...might know a few people willing to give a statement, but they'd never talk to a man," she sighed, trying to move but winced. "Ow! I guess this other talk isn't a turn on...I want to move, but it's like I'm bone dry so it hurts!" she cried into her neck.

"Would they talk to me, and my friend?" Catherine asked, handing Sara a tube of lubricant from the drawer, "Will this help?"

"They might talk to you. And I don't know if that'll help..."

"How about this?" Catherine asked, squirting a little lube into her fingers, moving her hand between them to stroke the brunette's clit as she nipped her neck.

Sara gasped into her neck. "Mmm..."

Catherine nipped harder, increasing speed, the nails on her free hand scraping her back.

"Mmm..." she kissed her.

Catherine kissed back deeply, slipping her tongue in Sara's mouth.

"Ohh, mmmm," Sara moaned, wrapping her arms around Catherine's neck.

Their kiss quickly turned into a passionate one, Catherine increasing speed once more as she moaned loudly.

Sara moaned, pulling away. "W-wait. Stop and I'll give you what you want."

Catherine nodded, stopping to kiss her softly.

Slowly, Sara moved, pulling herself off. "Wait...you didn't mean..." she blushed.

"Mean what?" Catherine asked.

Sara looked down. "I-I'm not for anal..."

"Well, _that_ definitely wasn't what I wanted."

Sara bit her lip, sitting down. "I'm sorry. I-I can go if you want..."

Catherine kissed her softly. "I meant I'm not either. You said you'd give me what I wanted, and that wasn't it."

"I understand. It's just from the way you said that..."

"Sorry, it came out the wrong way. I'd really like it if you stayed, even if we just talk."

Sara nodded. "Maybe we can do that later?"

Catherine smiled, unattached the toy and cleaning it before removing the harness, placing them in the drawer as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Can I get you a drink or anything?"

Sara nodded. "Sure. Is there something I could wear?"

Catherine nodded, handing her a fluffy dressing gown from the back of the door. "This ok?"

Sara had to hold back a laugh. "Sure," she said, pulling it on. "Maybe I should bring a robe...if this turns out to be a...regular thing."

"Oh, I have another. I was saving it for your benefit," Catherine smirked, slipping into the thin, silky gown, "Just a drink or food too?"

Sara was distracted by the thinness of the fabric. "Huh? Oh...oh uh, yeah!"

"Won't be long," Catherine smiled, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's another new one. We already have (about) 80 pages written, so I figured I should start posting! Hahaha!

**One of the main reasons I don't update a lot is because we just...we basically 'binge write'. What I mean is, I don't mark new chapters as we write, so it's just all one huge thing that I go through and chop into chapters, and god, some are so hard to decide where to cut off!

**Anyway, guys, hope you enjoy this one. Originally, it was going to be another chapter of _Tension Break_, but it got to be 15 pages and, well, we decided it was too long and just made it into it's own story!


	2. Chocolate Covered Memories

Essay Credentials

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 2: Chocolate Covered Memories**

Sara followed her to the kitchen.

Catherine, distracted as she buttered some bread, hadn't heard Sara enter and hummed a tune.

"Do you always hum?" she asked, their clothes in her arms as she leaned against the wall.

Catherine turned with a smile. "Only when I'm very happy."

Sara smiled back. "I figured you might not want these out in the open."

"Probably best in case anyone decides to make an impromptu visit," Catherine smiled. "You can put them in the bedroom if you like. What do you usually drink?"

"Uh, tea is ok," she said, going back to the bedroom.

Catherine made a pot of tea, placing it on the tray with an assortment of sandwiches and two mugs. She put some strawberries in a bowl, adding them to the tray. The redhead then heated some chocolate pouring it into a fondue boiler, placing it on a stand next to the fondue forks walking through to the bedroom with a smile. "I hope this is ok..."

Sara smiled. "Wow, it looks great."

Catherine placed the tray on the bedside table on Sara's side then got in the other side with a smile. "I wasn't sure what you liked."

"The chocolate and strawberries are a nice touch."

Catherine kissed Sara gently. "You really are beautiful," she whispered.

Sara moaned softly. "So are you. Do you have any kids?"

"I..." Catherine managed, pulling away a little.

Sara bit her lip, rubbing her arm. "It's ok. You don't have to answer. I was just curious."

Catherine stood, pulling a small photo from the drawer of her dressing table, handing the scan photo to Sara as she sat back next to her. "I lost her. I-I was eighteen weeks."

Sara held it carefully as if it was breakable, then hugged her tightly. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Catherine gave a shaky breath, blinking back her tears as she held Sara.

"Shh, it's ok to cry if you need to," Sara said, kissing her cheek.

"I just... I've never really gotten over it," Catherine managed as a tear escaped.

"I understand that. Very traumatic," Sara whispered, rubbing her back. "I've got you."

"She would have been five next week," Catherine managed, her tears flowing heavily.

"Sshh, it's ok. I'm right here," Sara said, grabbing a strawberry and dipping it, taking a bite.

"Are you eating?" Catherine asked, staying against the brunette.

Sara blushed. "I-I'm sorry..."

Catherine brushed her cheeks, then stood to place the photo back into the drawer before returning. "And you weren't going to offer me any?"

Sara dipped it again, offering her a bite.

Catherine kicked the chocolate from the tip, then slowly took the strawberry in her mouth, sucking a little before biting it from Sara's fingers.

Sara moaned softly.

Catherine smirked once she'd finished the strawberry, leaning forward to suck some chocolate from Sara's bottom lip.

Sara moaned, kissing back softly, wiping her eyes. "Are you ok?"

Catherine nodded, kissing Sara's cheek. "I..."

"What?"

"You can say no... I don't really know too much about you, or your living arrangements, but... and it is a Saturday... w-would you like to stay tonight?"

"I can stay," she said, picking up a sandwich, "I'd love to," she answered, taking a bite.

Catherine smiled, taking one for herself. "Do you live at home, or..."

"No, I have a dorm room. Couldn't wait to get out of the house."

"Problems at home?" Catherine asked, placing a hand on the brunette's knee "You don't have to tell me."

Sara nodded. "More like shunned and outcasted..." she said, taking another bite.

"I'm sorry," Catherine replied, ripping a corner from the sandwich and eating it. "What you said earlier...about this being a regular thing..."

"Yeah? I didn't mean I expected anything..."

"I really would like to get to know you better."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"You know I'm divorced... have you been in a serious relationship before? I know you're only young, but..."

Sara nodded. "I was with my ex boyfriend for about 7 months. He laid the pressure on thick, but sex never happened. He was...more preverted than anything."

Catherine nodded. "Have you been with a woman before?"

She blushed. "No, but...I know what I like so, I just went from there."

"I'm honored," Catherine smiled softly, finishing her food. "Any questions for me?"

"How long have you pictured this with me? Was it...unusual?"

"A few months, I guess. I tried to shake it off. Be professional. Then I saw the way you looked at me and it just got harder to fight, and when we kissed... even though morally I'd told myself we could never go there, I couldn't resist you... I'm glad I didn't."

Sara smiled. "Remember that shirt you wore a few months ago? The one that barely met the regulations because of how low it was? You caught me daydreaming in class when we were reading?"

"Yeah. I asked you a question and you didn't answer. I asked again and you still didn't answer so I threw a ball of paper at you..." Catherine smirked.

"Which just hit me and then the floor, but after I did ask what you said."

Catherine nodded. "Were you daydreaming about me?"

"About what was under that top..."

"Maybe I should wear it again someday."

"Hmm... Well, I'd like to see you wear something without panties and jump me, preferably here..."

"Mmm," Catherine smirked, kissing her gently, then bit her lip a little nervously. "We need to be discrete, but you are welcome 'round any time. I can give you my number if you like."

Sara nodded. "Please."

"Remind me in the morning," she said with a soft yawn.

Sara nodded. "Are you tired?"

"A little, but I, um..." she blushed.

"But what?"

Catherine stood, slipping from her dressing gown, picking up a strawberry and dipping it in chocolate. Laying down on the bed, she ran the strawberry over various areas of her body, allowing the chocolate to transfer. "I just thought you were still hungry..." she said in a husky voice.

Sara moaned. "I am actually. Very. Would you like me to clean you up and have a little treat?" she asked, moving to sit between Catherine's legs.

"Very much..." Catherine replied watching her.

Sara started from her neck, licking in small strokes down her breasts, sucking on them once they were clean.

Catherine let out a shaky breath. "Ohh..."

Sara moved to the other, licking it clean.

"Mmm baby..." Catherine moaned.

Sara moved to lick down her stomach.

Catherine closed her eyes to concentrate on the feel over Sara's tongue against her skin, wriggling a little when she reached a ticklish area.

Sara moaned, giving the ticklish area a long lick.

Catherine shivered, squirming as she gave a soft moan.

Sara smiled, kissing her clit.

"Oh god," Catherine moaned.

Sara latched her lips around the nerves, sucking gently.

Catherine's fingers moved the tangle in Sara's hair, holding her there. "Yes!" she cried, followed by a series of moans.

Sara sucked a little harder, nipping gently.

"That feels so good, honey," she moaned, hips moving against the brunette a little.

Sara sucked harder. "Mmm..."

Catherine felt her wetness rapidly increasing, hips bucking a little. The brunette had weakened her in seconds, unable to remember anyone else making her feel this way, bringing her this close so quickly.

Sara pulled away slightly before venturing her tongue inside the redhead.

"Sara!" Catherine gasped. God that felt good.

Sara moaned, swirling her tongue before moving it in and out. She was so sweet. It was amazing that Sara was even in this position. God she was amazing.

Catherine's breath quickened, hips beginning to buck against her. "Oh, yes! So close..."

Sara's hands slipped under Catherine's lower back, holding her up to her, going faster and faster, moaning.

"Oh shit! SARAAAA!" Catherine screamed her release as her body trembled.

Sara moaned loudly, drinking in everything she had, moving up to lay on Catherine, kissing her.

Catherine kissed back gently, hands roaming Sara's back. "That felt incredible."

Sara smirked. "Tasted better," she said. "I could tell it'd been a while. You wouldn't be as...sweet."

"Cheeky," Catherine smirked, "I still can't quite believe you're here."

"Really? Why?"

"Partly because you're my student, partly because I'd never thought you'd feel the same, but mainly because you're so wonderful, beautiful, intelligent... I just never thought I'd have this chance with you."

Sara smiled. "I never thought I'd have this chance either. You seemed so...out of my reach."

"Well, I'm definitely not right now. Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Well, I was going to go over my assignment. Why?"

"I thought I could make us breakfast if you didn't need to rush off."

"That sounds great."

Catherine smiled, kissing the brunette gently, looking over at the time. "Are you tired?"

Sara shook her head. "Why?"

"Just checking," Catherine smirked, "You know what I want right now?"

"What?"

"Your knees either side of my head..."

Sara smiled, kissing her passionately.

Catherine moaned, returning the kiss with equal passion.

Sara ran her fingers through Catherine's hair, moving as she asked, moaning at the mere thought.

Catherine's tongue gave the brunette's clit a long lick.

Sara moaned, gripping the headboard.

Catherine began sucking the bundle, grazing her teeth over it with a moan.

"Ohhh..." Sara shivered.

Catherine alternated between nipping and sucking, her nails scraping the backs of Sara's thighs.

Sara rode her slowly, trying not to overwhelm her.

Catherine's tongue slipped deep inside the brunette with firm, fast strokes.

"Oh God!" she shuddered, moving faster. "I need you..." she moaned.

The redhead's tongue darted quickly as she went harder, moaning into her.

Sara moaned louder. "H-harder honey!"

Catherine did as instructed, reached up to run her nails down Sara's back, going as hard as she could.

Sara whimpered, but it ended in a long moan, riding harder.

Catherine increased speed once more, moaning when she felt Sara get wetter against her tongue.

"Ohhh... mmmm, yes! Don't stop!"

The older woman continued keeping a steady pace, bending her wrists to hold Sara's hips encouragingly.

Sara rode her harder and harder, focusing on the strong feel of Catherine's tongue, the strokes that seemed even more confident and harder each time. "Yes...yes...oh God! Fuck! More! More!" she cried.

Catherine's hands reached around to run lightly up Sara's stomach to squeeze her breasts as she continued, pinching the brunette's nipples gently.

Sara's breath was short, coming in pants, but she soon crashed over. "OH GOD! CAAAAATHERINE!" she screamed, coming harder than before, shaking.

Catherine slowly removed her tongue, lapping at Sara with a moan.

Sara whimpered, unable to hold herself together as she came again, flooding her face.

Catherine swallowed all she could with a louder moan, then continued lapping, cleaning up the rest of her mess.

Sara collapsed against the headboard, spent, purring in feeling Catherine cleaning her up.

Catherine slipped from beneath her to move beside Sara, pulling the brunette into her arms. "You ok?" she whispered.

Sara nodded, holding her tightly. "Mhm. Wow..."

Catherine covered them up, kissing Sara's forehead. "Maybe we should sleep a while..."

Sara nodded again, moving the clothes they's kicked off to the floor. "I'd like that."

Catherine reached across to turn out the light, then pulled Sara closer. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sara said, snuggling closer.

Catherine fell into a deep sleep a short while later, exhausted.

Sara smiled, hardly believing what had happened.

* * *

That night, Catherine had the best sleep she'd had in years, holding Sara close all night. She was awoken the following morning when she felt movement, causing her to stir.

Sara climbed back in bed after using the bathroom.

"Sara? You ok?"

Sara nodded. "Just to the bathroom. Still sleepy?"

"A little," she replied, pulling Sara close again, kissing her softly, "Morning."

"Morning," Sara smiled, snuggling close.

Catherine rested her chin against the top of Sara's head. "Sleep ok?"

"Yes. Someone kept me nice and warm all night."

'Oh, you too?" Catherine smiled.

"Mhm..."

Catherine shifted slightly, capturing Sara's lips.

"Mmm..."

Catherine gave a soft moan, continuing the long, slow kiss.

Sara wrapped her arms around her, kissing back.

Catherine drew light circles with her index finger on Sara's lower back.

Sara smiled, lying on top of her.

"You're so beautiful," Catherine whispered.

"You're gorgeous..."

Catherine smiled. "You like it up there?"

"Either spot as long as I'm with you."

Catherine blushed. "What did you want to do today? "

"We could watch a movie."

Catherine nodded. "As long as I get a kiss in the middle of the film."

Sara smiled. "Absolutely."

Catherine grinned. "Breakfast '

"Please?"

"Don't move," Catherine smiled, slipping out from underneath her. She spent a while in the kitchen trying to get things right as she made pancakes, waffles and bacon, adding a bottle of maple syrup to the side and a rose from a vase in her kitchen, walking through to Sara. "Breakfast is served."

Sara sat up. "Wow. It looks great."

Catherine smiled, placing the tray on Sara's lap as she moved to sit beside her, pouring them both some tea. "I have a question..."

"Ask away," she said, chewing on a strip of bacon.

"When did you know you were interested in women?"

"Hmmm... I was about 15. Whenever I was out, I quickly noticed I would have to pretend I was looking at the background when I saw an attractive woman walk by."

Catherine nodded. "I was about the same age. I kissed a girl from school, my parents went mad when they found out."

"What happened?"

"They made me switch schools. I became friends with a boy there who was my best friend. My parents were friends with his and they arranged our marriage."

"So..they arranged the marriage to...steer you in another direction?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, he's a lovely guy, but if you're not interested in men..."

"Yeah, I get it. So what happened after?"

"He knew how I felt, but I... experimented... just once. We used precautions, but that's when I fell pregnant..."

"Wait...he used a condom and you still got pregnant? I mean... I know they're never 100 percent effective, but..."

"It split... though he didn't tell me that until we found out I was pregnant."

"That was a dirty thing to do," Sara said.

"We were both young and inexperienced."

Sara took a bite of a waffle. "That doesn't matter."

"I know, but what's done is done. We can't change it now, and it's not going to bring her back. Our relationship broke down after that. I was distraught and we barely spoke anymore."

Sara set her fork down, wrapping her arms around her. "Maybe...maybe that relationship wasn't supposed to work."

Catherine held her close. "Yeah, it was based on so many lies."

Sara kissed her temple. "Well, I think you'd make a great mom."

"Thank you," Catherine smiled, kissing her gently.

Sara kissed her gently.

Catherine slowly pulled away. "I know it's presumptuous but... I do really like you, Sara. Just you being around... I haven't smiled this much in a long time."

"I'm glad, but...I really haven't smiled this much for a while either."

"Do you have your phone somewhere? I should save my number before I forget."

"Oh yeah," Sara said, grabbing it from her jacket pocket. "Here."

Catherine smiled, typing in her number and saving it. "Did you want to put your number in my phone?" she asked, handing Sara her phone back plus her own phone.

"Sure," she said, putting her number in.

"Thanks babe," Catherine slipped, as she took her phone back.

Sara smiled, kissing her.

Catherine gave a soft moan, returning the kiss.

Sara moaned. "I love that name."

"Mmm, I love calling you by it," Catherine smiled.

Sara moved the tray to the floor, then sat in Catherine's lap, kissing her.

Catherine rested back, wrapping her arms around Sara, kissing her deeply.

"Mmm..."

"Are we skipping breakfast?" Catherine smirked.

"Only if you want to... We could heat it up later..."

Catherine kissed her passionately without another word, hands roaming lightly over Sara's back.

"Ohh... yes."

Catherine's hands gently squeezed Sara's backside before moving round to tease her nipples.

Sara moaned gently.

Catherine flicked Sara's nipples with her thumbs in time with the tongue she'd slipped into the brunette's mouth.

"Mmm." Sara's hands ran up and down her back.

Catherine moaned, moving her arms around Sara's neck, slowly laying her down, moving on top of the younger woman. She slowly trailed her kisses to Sara's neck then along her collarbone, both breasts and then down the centre of her stomach.

Sara moaned, arching into her touch. "Yes... oh yes..."

Catherine slipped further down the bed starting at the inside of Sara's right ankle, kissing all the way up her leg to her inner thigh before swapping to the left.

"Mmm..."

Catherine gently spread Sara's legs further before taking the bundle in her mouth, sucking a little.

Sara gasped.

The older woman smirked, teasing her for a minute longer before going back up to kiss her hard.

Sara moaned. "I'll give you what you want when you're ready..."

"And what is it I want?" Catherine moaned.

"You said something about taking me from behind."

"I'll be gentle," she whispered, pulling away slowly.

Sara nodded, getting to her hands and knees. "I trust you."

Catherine smiled, stepping into the harness attaching a slightly smaller toy than the one they'd used the day before. Moving behind her, Catherine kissed lightly between Sara's shoulder blades, rubbing her clit with the tip.

Sara moaned. "Feels good."

"You're very wet already," Catherine moaned, pulling back a little to let the tip enter her.

Sara gasped, widening her legs.

Catherine slowly inched in until she felt their skin touch, moaning. "Ok babe?"

Sara groaned, rocking onto the toy. "Amazing."

Catherine began with slow, but hard strokes, reaching her hands around to squeeze Sara's nipples.

Sara moaned. "Harder!"

Catherine moaned at her demand, increasing speed as she thrust harder. "More?"

"Yes..." she moaned, feeling her wetness increase with each stroke.

Catherine held Sara's hips so she could go deeper as she continued harder.

Already, the younger woman was shaking. This position felt amazing. Catherine had every single kind of control.

Increasing speed again, Catherine moaned when the toy hit her clit, causing her hips to buck hard.

"Oh! Don't stop!"

Catherine's moans mixed with Sara's as she continued at pace, her breath beginning to shake.

Sara's arms were hardly holding her weight any more as she moved back hard against her. "Yes, yes... God yes! Harder! I-I'm so close! Fuck!"

Catherine's hand gently pushed between Sara's shoulders, forcing her forehead to the pillow, allowing her a greater angle as she went harder. "Mmm, your moans are so sexy... Shit!" Catherine moaned as her body began to tense.

Sara moaned, leaning down to the pillows. "Yes! Harder! I want you to take everything you can! Have your fantasy! I'm so fucking wet for you!" she moaned.

"Oh, Sara! Yes!" Catherine moaned, forcing Sara's hips back into her a little more as she went as hard as she could, increasing speed again as her nails scrapped the brunette's skin.

"Ohhh God! YES! FUCK! I-I CAN'T-OH CAAAATHERINE!" she screamed coming hard, feeling it drip down her thighs.

Sara's screams sent Catherine over the edge, especially when she felt the wetness on her own thighs and she couldn't hold it anymore. "SAAAARAAAAA!" she screamed as she came hard, shaking violently.

Sara lowered herself down, laying on the bed. "Easy, come down."

Catherine slowly and carefully pulled away, removing the toy and harness before collapsing on the sheets next to the brunette.

Sara smiled, curling up next to her. "Hi..."

"Mmm, hi," Catherine smiled, "That was amazing."

Sara hugged her tightly. "Yes you were."

Catherine kissed her forehead, holding her close. "I wish you didn't have to go later."

"I know."

"But I guess at least we'll see each other on the morning, and we can call each other tonight."

Sara sat up. "Yes, but...I've got a lot of studying to do tonight."

"Then I'll text you before bed."

"Yeah, guess that'd be ok..."

"I've got lots of marking to do anyway," Catherine sighed, "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

"No, wait! Catherine, I..." Sara bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I do want this, but with mid-terms coming up so quickly, I need to put my focus into them. And, quite frankly, you make me lose focus very easily. Not that sitting in your class and paying attention will be easy now."

Catherine nodded. "You're right. I'll back off and take your lead. No pressure."

"However, I would love for this to happen again," she said, hugging her tightly.

Catherine held her for a long time. She'd told Sara things she hadn't talked about or trusted anyone with in a long time. Something about the brunette told Catherine she could trust her. She gave a soft sigh. "I guess we should..."

Sara shook her head. "Not yet..."

Catherine tilted her head up to kiss her gently.

Sara kissed back, moaning softly.

Catherine pulled away slowly with a smile, reaching into the drawer beside the bed. She pulled out a small silver bracelet handing it for Sara. "Take this. For luck with mid-terms. Give it back to me afterwards when things can be like this again."

"You mean...like a purity thing?" she asked with a smirk.

"No of course not," Catherine replied, "it's an I'll be here. Anytime."

Sara nodded. "But before I put this on for luck and focus, I'm going to need something to last a week," she smirked, spreading Catherine's legs, giving her a long, full lick with a groan, burying herself between Catherine's legs, licking and nipping.

Catherine gasped. "Oh... mmm," she moaned loudly.

Sara sucked lightly on the bundle of nerves.

Catherine gave a long moan. "So good..."

Sara stopped, going back to licking her.

Catherine felt her wetness increase, moving against the brunette a little. "Oh, Sara..."

Sara moaned against her, continuing the light torture.

Catherine squirmed in both pleasure and desperation beneath the younger woman. "Please!"

Sara smirked, blowing on her clit.

Catherine's body gave a hard shiver, arching into her. "Fuck!"

Sara sucked hard on the nerves.

Catherine's breath hitched, hips beginning to buck.

The brunette lightened the torture.

Catherine whimpered. "I need you! Please!"

Sara licked Catherine's lips, sucking on them.

"Mmm baby..." Catherine groaned, now soaked.

Slowly, Sara slipped her tongue in, using hard strokes, moaning.

"Yes!" Catherine cried, hips bucking once more, "Don't stop!"

Sara went faster and faster.

Catherine's breath quickened and it didn't take much more for her to scream her release. "YES BABY! S-SAAARAAAA!" The redhead's eyes closed as her body arched hard into the younger woman as she gripped the sheets.

Sara moaned, cleaning her up.

Catherine pulled Sara up, kissing her deeply, moaning when she tasted herself on the brunette's lips. "You're such a tease."

Sara smiled. "That's what I was aiming for."

Catherine smiled, kissing her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but it won't be forever..."

"You should go so you can get your study in..."

"In what?"

"I meant done," Catherine replied, lifting Sara's wrist to fasten the bracelet.

Sara smiled. "Thank you," she said, getting up and pulling on her clothes, purposely leaving her panties where Catherine would look.

"Do I get a kiss before you go?"

Sara nodded, leaning down and kissing her passionately, squeezing her bare breasts.

Catherine moaned, kissing her back, rubbing between Sara's clothed legs, hard.

"C-Cath..."

Catherine pulled her hand away, smirking. "Bye babe."

"Bye," Sara smiled, leaving for her dorm room. She had a long night of studying ahead of her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter two!

**Reviews: Gardenia2 & csifan2002  
**


	3. Classroom Behavior & Soothing Wounds

Essay Credentials

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 3: Classroom Behavior & Soothing Wounds That Won't Heal**

It was 1am before Catherine finally retired for bed. She'd wanted to text Sara to say goodnight, but she'd promised the brunette she could call the shots. Opening her drawer to change for bed, Catherine smirked when she found Sara's panties. Settling in bed, she pulled the pillow close that still smelt of Sara's scent with a soft sigh.

She knew technically their relationship was wrong, if anyone found out she would be fired on the spot, not to mention possibly arrested. Sara was in her care, according to the rules, but sometimes things were just meant to be. They both deserved happiness.

Sara looked up at her clock, noticing it was 1am. Boy, the night flew by. She'd finished her chemistry study guide, Algebra sheets, and had gone over her essay frontwards and backwards checking for errors. She had other subjects, but they didn't give mid-term exams, only semesters. She pulled out her phone after changing for bed. _'Goodnight,'_ she text Catherine.

Catherine smiled when she saw the message flash on her phone. _'Goodnight. Thanks for the present ;) x'_ she replied.

_'You're welcome. Having a good night? ;) x'_

_'I can't stop thinking about you x'_

Sara called the number. "Really? What are you thinking about?"

Catherine smiled. "You. Me. Last night. This morning. How I wish I could kiss you goodnight..."

"It was amazing and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings before I left."

"You didn't. I completely get it. What exam have you got in the morning?"

"Only one: Algebra II, but I've done all my sheets."

"Good. You'll ace it though. You never did tell me what you want to do when you finish."

"Well, I'm not sure. I like science a lot. Maybe go into forensics," Sara said.

"You'd be great at that," Catherine smiled, "I should let you sleep."

Sara yawned. "Yeah, probably."

"Night honey," Catherine said softly.

"Night babe," she said.

Catherine smiled at the name as she hung up. Memories of the weekend filling her mind as she fell into a deep sleep.

Sara sighed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was Wednesday before the pair really saw each other again. Though they had no exam, the students were still required to stay for the next period before the end of the day.

Knowing she'd see Sara in this class, Catherine had worn the top Sara's had mentioned when they'd been together; the one that was very low cut and only just passable as regulation. She sat on the edge of her desk watching the class, having allowed them to use this time for revision purposes, but randomly asking the students questions.

Sara smiled, sitting in the front row.

Catherine returned a smile before walking around the class helping people as they asked questions. She soon leant over Sara's desk, checking her work. "Anything I can help you with?" she said softly.

Sara swallowed hard, skimming her last page. "Umm..."

Catherine stood slowly. "Let me know if there is," she said, moving away, smirking to herself.

Sara took a breath. Wow, that top was...something else.

Noting Sara's deep breath, Catherine turned. "Would you like a minute outside, Sara?"

"Actually, may I use the restroom?"

"Of course," Catherine nodded.

Sara nodded. "Thank you," she said, leaving and walking into the bathroom. Checking that it was empty, she chose the last stall, sitting on the toilet. Why had she worn that top? Catherine knew what it did to Sara. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes, but when she closed them, all she could see was her figure underneath, unfortunately, making her wet only from thought. Knowing it wouldn't just go away, she stood, pulling down her slacks and lace attempting to solve the problem with minimal noise. But God, she looked amazing. Her lips, her chest, h-her... she bit her lip, moaning so softly no one would hear.

When Sara hadn't returned after class, Catherine packed up her desk for her and placed Sara's books in her bag, going to look for her. Quietly entering the bathroom she checked all the stalls until he arrived at the last one. "Sara..." she said so softly it only just sounded like it was said.

"Oh, mmm..." she breathed.

Catherine smirked at the noise she heard coming from the other side. That was _definitely_ the brunette. Sliding a coin into the groove of the toilet lock, she slowly undid the lock with barely a sound, entering the cubicle. She locked it behind her, gently slipping her hand over Sara's as she rubbed her clit, capturing her lips.

Sara moaned, opening her eyes to see the object of her hiding. She wrapped her arms around her. "Oh god..."

Catherine's kiss became harder, pulling Sara's hand away as her fingers slid lightly over the nerve bundle.

Sara trembled against her, pulling Catherine's shirt up over her breasts. "Mmm," she said, sucking on her breasts.

Catherine moaned softly, pulling Sara up to stand, wrapping one of the brunette's legs around her waist as she pressed her against the wall, pushing three fingers inside her.

Sara moaned into her lips. "God...yes."

"Shh..." Catherine whispered, kissing Sara passionately as she moved her fingers roughly, going harder with every movement. She knew the brunette was desperate.

Sara kissed back, wrapping her legs around her, riding her fingers. God, she was so wet... "N-need to..." she whispered. "Ca-can't stop!" Her breath was barely existent as she fucked harder and harder.

Catherine curled her fingers, pressing her thumb to Sara's clit, meeting each of Sara's movements. "Don't hold back..." the redhead whispered.

Sara buried her head against Catherine's shoulder, giving a muffled scream as she gushed down her hand.

"Better?" Catherine whispered, slowly pulling her hand away to suck her fingers clean.

Sara moaned, pulling Catherine's shirt back down. "M-much..."

Catherine kissed her softly. "I should go..." she whispered.

Sara smiled. "I don't have anything else to do..."

"No studying?"

"I'm done."

Catherine smiled. "My place? I could cook?"

Sara nodded. "Sounds great," she said, pulling up her pants.

"Did you want to drop by in half an hour? That way no one will see us leaving together."

Sara nodded. "I'll pack a bag." she said, checking to make sure no one was there before leaving.

* * *

Catherine left it a few minutes before heading to her car. She quickly drove home and changed into a low cut, short red dress with matching lace underwear, then began preparing dinner.

Sara walked back to her room, packing a bag with a few changes of clothes, some certain toys and cash if she needed it before making her way over.

Catherine had just placed a dish in the oven when she heard a knock at the door. She pulled it open with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi," Sara said, walking in and dropping her bag, closing the door before throwing her arms around Catherine's neck, kissing her. "Mmm..."

Catherine kissed her back softly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too!"

Catherine hugged her tightly. "I feels like forever since you were here."

Sara nodded. "Nice shirt earlier. By the way, I left because I couldn't sit there anymore."

Catherine smirked. "I wore it for your benefit. Glad it worked."

Sara smiled. "Tonight, I want you to use the biggest toy you have. Fuck me!"

Catherine moaned, capturing Sara's lips again.

Sara moaned. "H-how long?"

"Dinner will be ten minutes."

Sara groaned, throwing Catherine on the couch, kissing her hard.

Catherine moaned at the roughness as she kissed back.

"Mmm. I just can't..." she gasped, holding her tight. "I need you so bad!"

"Let me turn off the oven..."

"I-I'm s-sorry..." she moaned, letting her up.

Catherine quickly shut off the oven, returning to the brunette, pulling her close. "Do you remember where the bedroom is?" she smirked, grabbing Sara's bag.

Sara nodded, going back and stripping along the way.

Catherine removed her dress as soon as she got to the bedroom, tossing it aside, placing a hand on her hip. "You like?" she asked Sara, indicating to her new underwear.

"Very much..."

Catherine smirked, slowly removing them before grabbing Sara, pushing her against the wall with a hard kiss.

"Mmm... God!"

"Tell me how you want it..."

Sara moaned. "H-hard..."

Catherine kissed Sara passionately, lifting her to carry the brunette to the bed, placing her down gently. Pulling away, Catherine pulled on the harness and toy with a smirk. "Hands and knees."

Sara complied smiling.

Catherine knelt behind her, leaning forward to place a light trail of kisses along the brunette's spine, teasing her clit with the tip of the toy.

"Mmm..."

Catherine smirked, entering her slow but hard.

"Ohh..."

Catherine sped up as she went deeper, reaching round to pinch the younger woman's clit.

Sara gasped, moaning.

"Oh, you like that?" Catherine asked, thrusting harder.

"Mhm. More..."

Catherine gently pushed on Sara's back forcing the brunette's head onto the pillow so she had a deeper angle, increasing speed as she went harder.

Sara clenched the sheets. "Ohhh... mmm. Do you like it?"

"I love fucking you," Catherine moaned, continuing at the same pace.

Sara moaned louder, thrusting back into her. "Mmm, like this too?"

"Oh yes!" Catherine cried as the toy hit her clit, causing her hips to buck hard.

"Yes!" Sara cried, continuing the action. "Harder..."

Catherine gave Sara exactly what she wanted, spanking her.

"OH!" she cried. "D-don't!" she moaned in pain, causing her to stop and move away, curling into a ball.

Catherine swore under her breath, quickly moving beside the younger woman. "Sara... I-I'm sorry..." she said softly.

Sara covered herself up. "Please don't do that anymore. I-I promise I'll do everything you say! I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

Catherine unequipped herself, resting the items on the nightstand as she lay next to Sara, pulling her close. "Shh, it's ok. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Sara moved away, getting dressed, then sitting on the bed. "I-I know. It's just...my father was abusive and my schizophrenic mother snapped and murdered him when I was a kid..."

"God, Sara. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Sara nodded, sitting beside her. "No one else does. And," she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, but...can we just eat?"

Catherine kissed Sara's forehead, pulling her into the softest hug.

Sara sighed, leaning into her. "I'm sorry for...this."

"No. Please don't apologize. Sara, I..."

"What?"

Catherine pulled back to cup Sara's face. "You are so much more to me than someone I sleep with. Sex, it... it's not important. What's important to me is you."

Sara nodded, hugging her tightly, handing her the bracelet.

"Keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Catherine smiled.

Sara smiled softly.

Catherine kissed her gently, then stood to pull on her dressing gown. "Come on, I'll warm dinner."

Sara nodded, following her out.

Once dinner was warmed and they'd eaten, Catherine led Sara through to the living room, curling up on the couch with her, putting on a movie. It was only about half an hour in when Catherine turned to Sara and smiled. "I could get used to this."

"Me too," Sara said, holding her tightly.

"You really are beautiful."

Sara blushed.

"I... I think I'm falling for you..." Catherine said in a whispered confession.

"Really?"

The redhead nodded.

"Why?"

"There's something about you that makes my heart race every time I see you, but at the same time brings me such a sense of calm."

Sara smiled, holding her tighter. "You've really turned my world upside down."

Catherine smiled, kissing her gently. "Are you tired or ok?"

"Eh...both."

"Bed?" Catherine suggested.

Sara shook her head, holding her tightly.

Catherine smiled, moving Sara to sit across her lap so she could hold her closer.

Sara sighed. "I'm tired, but..."

"But you don't want to move?"

"I don't know."

Catherine reached for the blanket over the back of the couch, carefully covering them. "If you want to sleep then go ahead, I'm right here."

Sara sighed. "I...I want to sleep in your bed, but I just don't want to see..."

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry about earlier. I promise I'll never do that again, and no matter what happens I'll hold you all night."

"If...you put it away, I-I'll come to bed."

Catherine kissed her gently. "You got it," she said, shifting Sara so she could stand, heading to the bedroom. When the items were put away, she stood in the bedroom doorway. "It's ok to come through now."

Sara stood, draping the blanket over her shoulders as she walked back.

Catherine turned down the covers, dropping her dressing gown as she moved to change.

The brunette dropped the blanket, sitting on the bed as she changed.

Catherine turned to Sara with a smile, placing the softest kiss against her lips, then walked around the bed getting in her side.

Sara smiled, getting in after she changed.

Catherine turned the bedside lamp off before pulling Sara close.

"Hey, Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, I love you..." she whispered.

Although shocked, the older woman smiled, kissing Sara's forehead. "I... I love you too."

"I'm sorry if it's too soon..."

"No! It couldn't be more perfect right now."

Sara sighed. "I wasn't only beaten," she said. "A sexual relationship...had just never felt right until you. Or any type of relationship."

"Honey, I'm so sorry you had to go through that and I'll do whatever I can to help you heal."

"I trust you," she said, snuggling close. "Don't give me a reason to regret it."

"I won't," Catherine whispered, "Goodnight, Sara."

"Goodnight, Cath," she said, wrapping herself behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter three! So, we've learned a little about Sara's past...

**Reviews: Gardenia2  
**


	4. Sway

Essay Credentials

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 4: Sway**

Catherine stroked Sara's cheek as the sun beamed through the window onto the brunette's face a month later. She'd been watching her sleep for some time, but was now lost in her own thoughts.

Sara moaned softly, smiling at her. "Morning."

"Morning, I didn't mean to wake you," Catherine smiled.

"It's ok."

"Sleep some more if you want. I was just thinking anyway."

"Oh? About what?"

"How much I wish every morning could be like this..."

Sara smiled, laying her head on Catherine's chest. "Why can't it? How old do I have to be?"

Catherine sighed. "You know it's difficult with work."

"And you'd never retire?"

"I could transfer..."

"But still, wouldn't we run into this problem everywhere?"

"Well, yes. I need to work though, I need the money."

Sara bit her lip. "Why do you teach?"

"Because I didn't know what I wanted to do other than help people."

"Good reason."

"Yeah, but now I realize there are lots of other ways to help people and I'm not sure what I want anymore."

Sara nodded. "But still..."

"Sara, I... I can't stop the way I feel about you, and I don't want to miss another night without you. So, on Monday I'm going to resign."

"Resign? Are you sure?"

"I want to be with you. You're far more important than any job."

"But you said you need the money."

"I've got some savings. I can take some time off and think about what I want to do."

"But still...maybe you should finish the semester, earn a little more."

Catherine nodded, kissing Sara gently. "I love you."

"I love you so much!"

Catherine lay back down beside Sara, shutting her eyes as next door's baby gave a loud wail.

Sara groaned. "Yeah, great wake up call."

"I'm going to shower," Catherine sighed, making her way to the bathroom.

Sara sat up. "Cath, are you ok?"

"I just need a minute, Sara..." the older woman replied. If there was one thing she couldn't handle since she lost her daughter, it was crying babies.

Sara nodded, knowing exactly what it was about, but giving her some time.

Catherine returned a short while later, her eyes red as she lay back down. "Sorry..." she whispered.

Sara shook her head. "I understand."

"They... they put me in a maternity ward for monitoring after... no other beds apparently. All I can remember hearing was babies crying and being comforted, and all I could think was... where was mine? Why couldn't I have what they had? I'd have given anything for her to be with me. To hold her in my arms and tell her I would protect her and that everything would be ok," Catherine whispered, her voice breaking several times.

"Cath..." Sara said, holding her tightly. "Sshhh... I'm here."

"Do you think she knew I loved her, Sara?"

"Yes. I think she knows even now," she said, rubbing her back. "Mommy loves her and did her best, but things happened that you couldn't control. How you would've given your life for her. She knows."

"I hope so," Catherine said softly, giving Sara a gentle kiss before burying her head against the brunette's neck.

Sara smiled, holding her tightly.

"I'm so glad I met you."

"I am too."

"At the end of semester...move in with me?"

"Yes."

Catherine smiled, finally relaxing against her. "I love you."

"I love you too. It still feels a little weird to say that..."

"I know, but good weird."

"Mhm...can we have breakfast?"

Catherine nodded. "What would you like?"

"Hmmmm. Waffles and bacon?"

"As you wish," she smiled, kissing Sara gently as she went to stand.

Sara pulled on a long shirt, following her.

"That suits you."

She smiled, hugging her.

Catherine held her close. "You ok?"

"Mhm..."

"I don't want to let you go."

Sara kissed her cheek.

Catherine smiled, reluctantly letting go to make breakfast.

Sara followed her, sitting at the table. "How long have you lived here?"

"Three years. It was closer to work."

"Was the...reason you started to teach because of...what happened?

Catherine nodded. "Partly. I was going to train in younger years, but it was too painful so I changed my course."

"Teach young kids you mean?"

"Yes," Catherine replied, checking on the waffles.

Sara nodded. "What do you do when you're not teaching?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Correct essays," Catherine smirked, "I like to read and watch movies. I used to go dancing, but I haven't been in a couple of years."

"Oh? What kind of dancing?"

"The last time I went I was learning Salsa."

Sara smiled. "Maybe you could pick it back up."

"I'm probably rusty. I doubt I'd be any good now."

"Oh, I doubt it. A couple lessons and you'd be back up to speed."

"I've done viennese waltz, tango, rumba and chacha before, so maybe."

"Maybe."

"We could slow dance after breakfast?"

Sara smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Catherine quickly served breakfast, placing the plates on the table as she gave the brunette a deep kiss.

"Thank you."

"I love cooking for you," she smiled, sitting opposite to begin her breakfast.

"Why?"

"Because I also like to cook when I'm not working, especially for the person I love."

Sara smiled. "But...it's so soon, how can you be sure?"

Catherine took her hand across the table. "You make me happier than I have ever been my entire life. I know we've only been together for less than a couple of months, but I feel like I can't breathe when you're not here. I've told you things I haven't told anyone before, from day one, because there's something about you that makes me trust you with my heart."

Sara smiled widely, kissing her hand.

A short while later, Catherine had placed the dishes in the sink to soak and took Sara's hand. "Come on, dance with me."

Sara stood, holding her close and resting her head on Catherine's shoulder.

Catherine pressed play on her CD player and a soft, slow tune filled the room. The redhead slipped her arms around Sara's waist, swaying with her.

Sara smiled. wrapping her arms around her neck.

Catherine slowly led her around the room, looking deeply into Sara's eyes.

Sara moved closer, kissing her softly.

Catherine moaned, returning a slow kiss.

Sara slipped her tongue in slowly, rubbing her back.

The older woman deepened their kiss, playing with Sara's tongue.

"Mmm... God, you taste good."

"So do you," Catherine moaned, slowly dropping her dressing gown.

Sara moaned, her breath catching at the sight. "Mmm. Now?"

"Or we could dance a while longer?" Catherine suggested, pulling the brunette's shirt over her head before wrapping her arms around Sara's waist, pulling her closer.

"Mmm... I need it. You."

Catherine smirked, carefully laying Sara down on the sofa with a deep kiss as she moved on top of her.

"Ohh... Yes. I'm still worked up."

"What do you need?" Catherine asked, taking the brunette's right nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue.

Sara moaned, running her hands through Catherine's hair.

Catherine teased her nipple before switching to the opposite side.

"Mmm, I love you."

"I love you too," Catherine moaned against the younger woman, her index finger lightly brushing Sara's clit once.

Sara gasped, jumping. "Ohh..."

Catherine moved up to kiss Sara deeply, repeating the action.

Sara kissed her hard.

Catherine moaned into her mouth, slowly slipping three fingers inside the brunette's soaking core.

"Oh God! Yes!"

Catherine pulled back from their kiss, nipping Sara's neck as her fingers moved slowly, yet hard.

Sara moaned.

"You have such a sexy moan," Catherine whispered by her ear, sucking gently below the lobe, her fingers increasing speed ever so slightly.

"Mmm..."

Catherine gently blew over the spot as her thumb stroked Sara's nerve bundle.

Sara's hips bucked.

Catherine went a little faster, wanting to be slower and more gentle than they usually were.

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck, kissing her passionately.

Catherine returned the kiss, curling her fingers, picking up speed.

Sara wrapped her legs around Catherine.

Catherine's free hand squeezed Sara's breast as she went a little harder.

Sara moaned louder, feeling herself becoming wetter by the second.

"So beautiful," Catherine moaned, her hips grinding against her hand, pushing it deeper inside the brunette.

"Mmmm, oh yes... Fuck..."

Catherine's hips bucked as Sara moaned. "Yes!"

"M-move y-your h-hand..."

Catherine shifted slightly to pull her hand away, gasping when she felt Sara's clit against her own.

"Mmm, yes... oh!" Sara moaned, grinding against her.

Catherine's moans grew louder as her hips bucked against Sara's. "Come with me..."

Sara pulled her down, kissing her hard, grinding into her hips. "Come..."

Catherine screamed incoherently into Sara's mouth as she came hard, soaking the brunette beneath her.

Sara screamed into her mouth, coming hard, feeling Catherine soak her. "Oh god!"

"I love you," Catherine moaned.

"I love you too," Sara moaned. "C-can I come hard on your...stomach?" she asked, blushing deeply.

Catherine simply kissed her deeply, flipping them over.

Sara moaned, sitting over her stomach, plunging three fingers inside with a groan.

Catherine moaned, watching her.

"Oh, oh, yesssssssss! You're so amazingly hot!" she moaned, going faster.

Catherine reached up to squeeze her breasts, her thumbs brushing Sara's nipples.

"Mmm... You feel so good," she said, sitting on her stomach, rocking on her fingers.

"You look so sexy. Moan louder for me..."

"GOD! YES!" Sara moaned loudly. "Make me come!"

Catherine smirked, arching her body, causing Sara's fingers to go deeper, pinching her nipples.

"OH GOD YESSS! I-I need you so bad!"

Catherine's hands went to Sara's hips, pulling her down hard against her fingers. "Mmm, Sara..."

"OH GOD! I-I'm going to..."

"Please! Come hard on me!"

"FUCK! CAAAAAAAATHERINE!" Sara screamed, coming hard.

Catherine caught the brunette as she fell, holding her close, moaning as she felt the wetness against her. "God that was sexy."

Sara moaned, laying against her.

Catherine pulled a blanket over them. "Feel better?"

"Mhm."

Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's cheek. "Tired?"

Sara smiled.

"Rest a while. Then you can tell me how you want to spend the rest of our Sunday."

"Ok..."

Catherine smiled, falling into a light sleep as she relaxed with the brunette.

Sara relaxed against her, falling asleep.

Though she could hear the faint cry of the baby again, Catherine focused on Sara finding the brunette gave her a sense of calm.

"Ssshh," Sara whispered. "You'll...have...another chance..."

"I know. I'm ok, sleep..." she whispered.

Sara smiled sleepily, kissing her.

Catherine kissed Sara softly. "Are you staying awake?"

"Maybe... Why?"

"I thought we could shower whenever you want to move."

"We could..."

"You know... we haven't done that before..."

Sara nodded. "I know," she yawned.

"We can stay here a while longer if you're sleepy."

"I don't know.."

"I didn't think you wanted to."

"Well, I would like your wet sexy body against mine..."

Sara shook her head, covering herself completely.

"Are you ok?"

Sara shook her head, shivering.

"Honey, have I said something wrong?"

Sara just held her tighter.

Catherine kissed Sara's forehead, keeping her close. "Whatever it is, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. We can lay here all day if you want to. Whatever you want."

"A-after, h-he would make me shower...with him..."

"I'm sorry, if I knew I..." Catherine managed, realizing in that moment the brunette's strength. She couldn't understand how a parent will be that cruel to their child. "Look at me, Sara..."

Slowly, Sara lowered the blanket and looked at her.

"What do you see?"

"You..."

"And what do you feel when you look at me?"

"Loved," she said simply.

Catherine smiled. "That's because you are loved. I will always do everything I can to protect you, and I promise I will never hurt you."

Sara nodded. "Can I just sleep?"

"Absolutely. Can I hold you?"

Sara nodded again.

Catherine gently wrapped her arms around the brunette, watching over her as she slept for hours.

* * *

**Reviews: Gardenia2, helly1bradleywyatt & katvrah**


End file.
